Maximum Ride Book 7
by BRRIII
Summary: This is my version of book 7 of Maximum Ride.  Make sure to Review
1. I have a bad feeling

_**First Fanfic so feel free to criticize and tell me what's wrong with it ... or right.**_

"Yo Max, snap out of it."

I suddenly came back into reality.

"Sorry, Iggy. Just thinkin' about f...lowers. Yeah flowers."

Who was I kidding. He knew I was was thinking about Fang. Ever since he left a week ago I can't stop thinking about him. It's a miracle I stopped crying long enough to go on a joy ride with the flock.

"Flowers? Really Max. The only time you think about flowers is when you think me and Gaz are making a fuse with some."

"That sounds like a warning about a new experiment." then long silence.

"It's okay Max, if he is making a bomb then he's not very focused on it." Angel said.

I was feeling content with her answer. But that was kinda ruined when I overheard Gazzy snickering and Iggy looking... well, in the general direction of him. Not perfect but he was pretty close. Before I could give them the almost annual interrogation, Iggy whispered something that I didn't want him to but knew he would eventually.

"I thought we took a flight to _stop_ thinking about Fang."

I almost told him to shut up but felt tears swelling up in my eyes. Gazzy saw what was happening punched Iggy as hard as he could. My little trooper. He was the only one who could shut Iggy up now that... I felt more tears and demanded myself to get the thought of him out of my head. I flew away from the Flock slightly so I could let my sobs out without them knowing. Then I saw Iggy fly over towards me.

"Sorry about that. It's just that we all hate Fang being gone and I was actually starting to forget about him."

I didn't so much blame him. He's just lucky I have more self control than he does. I was still crying and he carefully patted my back making sure not to mess up my upstroke and flew away to let me get my sobs out.

After about 15 minutes later I started to feel my eyes dry up so I directed the Flock back to my mom's house. We were pretty bored and I felt like if I had any silence I would start thinking. And you know who fills my mind. When I was just about to start dehydrate my eyes all over again I heard the phone ring. Nudge said she'd get it a little too quickly. After a few seconds she went into the kitchen.

We turned on the T.V. And flipped through the channels until we found Oprah. I figured they were probably talking about relationships and was about to flip the channel when I saw the name at the bottom of the screen. It said Monique Ride. The name Nudge thought was her's when she saw Jeb's papers a few years ago and my last name. It was some kinda of contest and "Monique Ride" won. They were talking to her on the phone then I remembered Nudge in the kitchen.

Apparently the Nudge channel wasn't enough, she needed Oprah too. I'm gonna kill her.


	2. WHY NUDGE!

Nudge came running into the room saying "GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT OMG! GUESS WHAT!"

But I knew what. I gave her the pleasure of letting her tell. "What?"

"I JUST WON A CONTEST ON OPRAH!"

"Cool. By the way, way to use a fake name."

She looked at me for a second then realized what I meant. "Uhhh... Thanks?"

She said it in a way that asked me if I was mad. I mouthed "it's okay"

"Nudge, I don't know if you remember this, but we're supposed to be lying low." Gazzy said.

"Not to be a _guest _on the show. To watch it live!"

And of course Nudge didn't think about anyone else when she entered the contest. I mean Fang just left a week ago. How was I supposed to manage seeing the other couples sitting around us? The only worse thing she could have done was let me go see Jerry Springer!

But she won the contest and I wasn't going to be the one who bursts her bubble.

"When's the show." I asked trying to sound like I was completely fine with it. And failing miserably.

"Tomorrow at ten." she said.

"IN THE MORNING?" Gazzy and Iggy said in a chorus.

I felt the same way but once again, not gonna burst her bubble.

"Well, not at _night._" Nudge said.

Well this'll be fun. I have a feeling that we _would_ be guests by the time that episode was over. Gazzy and Iggy for setting off their new experiment in the middle of the show, Nudge for saying more words a day than anyone else in the world, Angel for "guessing" what people were thinking, and me for kicking down the doors and running out after all that was over.


	3. Maybe Oprah isn't so bad

**Third Chapter Remember to Review.**

**Thanks to Call Me Bitter for being my first reviewer**

"Remind me why people like this show."

Why did Oprah have to pick the most boring subject EVER? They just got done talking to a kid who got run over by a lawnmower. I mean yeah, it's pretty bad, but is there really a lot to say about it? Apparently Oprah figured this out because when Angel read her mind she wasn't a happy camper. She decided to read the kid's mind and found out that if they're talking about a brutal incident, there's going to be brutal pictures of the incident in their head. I saw her start crying and tried to calm her down. I mostly succeeded but she still had that sad look on her face.

"Because they talk about issues and stuff that's shocking and…" I was about to stop her then decided I'd just let her run her course. She would shut up when the next guest came out. I started listening again and heard "And this next guy, they say this is the most shocking thing ever on the show."

_You mean besides the fact people watch it? _I am _so bored. _And it's even more boring when they're taking a five minute break. Because the more silence I have the more I think. And the more I think the more I keep remembering… well, you know. _Stop! BAD MAX!_ I need to start getting treats for every time I don't think of Fang. And a shock collar for every time I do.

I noticed that Gazzy and Iggy weren't talking. This, once again, made me think about the new experiment they might be making. I figured I might as well stop thinking about that and start getting into the show. "So who's next on the show." They both jumped, looking like they forgot I was there. Probably did. Then they had a questioning look on their face.

"_You _want to talk about the show?" asked Nudge, knowing me too much not to question.

"Well I might as well, we're gonna be here for another forty five minutes."

She smiled telling me she accepted quickly. "Well actually I don't know. They didn't say on the commercial. They just said, 'you will be shocked at what you see', I'm pretty excited actually. Maybe I'll get to meet them. Maybe..."

"SHHHHHHHH." All the people around said at the same time.

The audience got up to clap for the next guest. I decided not to.

I heard a familiar voice and decided It was probably an actor I'd seen on a television show. Then some really tall people sat in front of us. I tried to see over them but couldn't. I guess I'd have to see who the guest was after he was done talking. I noticed how hungry I had gotten waiting for the next guest. After the person talked for about 5minutes, I got up to see if I could get something to eat. I got into the aisle and the person stopped talking in mid-sentence. "Max?" I heard from a voice who had said it so many times. I turned around and looked around expecting to see Erasers then noticed it came from the guest.

"Fang?"

**How'd you like it? Remember to review**


	4. MAJOR DRAMA

**Here's the fourth chapter. Thanks to to ****FanasyBookGirl for being my second reviewer.**

**Review and I will probably respond. I will be updating FAST so make sure to keep checking if you like it.**

If I would've had that shock collar, I would be having a freaking SEIZURE right now. Of course everyone looked at me and back to him and repeated. "So you know this girl," said Oprah. Fang was stuttering on my name for a second then realized he was asked a question.

"Yes, I do." he said still slightly stuttering. "Could you excuse me for a minute."

He walked over to me. "Fang! It is you!" When he got within a few feet of me I noticed something I thought I would never see. Fang was crying.

"Max. I missed you so much. I can't believe I left you. I don't know what I was thinking. Please take me back." I took out a piece of paper and he looked at me questioningly. It was the note I found when he left me that night. I showed it to him then he said, "I know. I'm so..." I put my finger on my mouth telling him to hush and then ripped up the paper.

"It's okay." I said. I was deep in thoughts of, "I've found him!" and, "We can be together again!" when suddenly I realized where we were. Why would Fang be on this show. HE WOULDN'T. I pushed him off me and quickly asked him, "Why are you on the Oprah show?"

"Oh Max it's not what it looks like. I wasn't going to..."

"Stop, you were gonna give our secret to millions of people?"

"No Max..."

I felt tears in my eyes. "You were gonna give us away. The School is just waiting for one of us to do something like this."

"No, Max."

"I don't wanna hear it!" I scolded

"Wait, Max" but it was too late. I was out the door. The Flock followed me each of them looking from me to him wondering what he did. I would tell them later. "Come on guys we're going home." I looked back and Fang had a look on his face. But it wasn't what I thought it would be. It was … happy? Did he want something like this to happen?

Of course this was not only happening live in every home in America but also was going to be on the news I'm sure for anyone who missed it.

I got back in our yard and was walking up to the stairs leading up to the house. Then I saw a silhouette

I slowed down and crouched to the ground. I gave the Flock a signal telling them to do the same. I was usually strong enough to just BEAT DOWN a regular human. But right now I was mad enough to take on an army of Erasers, Flyboys, and M-geeks, all at the same time. I came in as silently as possible. I walked up to the intruder without them even noticing. As quick as I could I jumped up and tried to punch it. It grabbed my arm and somehow held it back. It wasn't furry, it wasn't cold and metallic and not even an Eraser could hold back my fist as strong as I had gotten. So what was holding my fist back?

**Once again I'll be updating fast! At least to get the story started. Eventually I'll come up with some kind of schedule. **

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Explanations

**Ok guys. Here's the fourth Chapter. Hope you like it. REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE.**

"Thanks for the hospitality," I heard the thing say and wondered why it wasn't fighting back. My question was answered when Gazzy turned the lights on. I saw a grinning Fang.

"What do _you _want, and how did you know we were here?" I asked him, mentally listing the pros and cons of going through with the attack.

"I want to answer your question. You stormed out of there before I could answer." he said.

"Okay, let's here it."

"First let's here the full story, shall we?" _Here we go_ I thought. "After I left you I went to try to find out what Angel was talking about. I read books, I asked professionals, I even got a physical to try and see if I had a tumor or something. They found nothing and somehow didn't find out about my wings. Or maybe it was the Valium I slipped them afterward?" Boy did I hate even the word Valium. If he mentioned that incident I would _kill him. _"A few days ago I was walking down the street when I saw a billboard. It said "Remember to watch the Oprah show 6 pm to 7 pm Central time." I found a phone book and looked up the shows number."

"Then you told them our secret." I finished for him.

"No. I told them I had something that I wanted even her to see live. I can't believe I got a spot on there. I was just gonna get your attention and find a reason to leave right away." he answered, making me feel both stupid and terribly guilty. I didn't know how to respond and there was a long silence. Fang ended it by saying, "The only reason I left was to keep you,"

"_Ahem"_ the flock chorused.

"I was gonna say you _guys, _thank you very much. Anyways, the only reason I left was to keep you guys safe. I would never give you up. Now that you know the full story, go ahead and get your wails out." He finished.

I didn't know what to say. He went on the Oprah show just to get my attention. I was completely speechless. I wanted to say something but couldn't. So I didn't. I got up on my toes (by the way he'd gotten really tall since he left) and kissed him. I asked the flock to leave and we talked about what we'd done in the week he was gone. "Wait, where's Dylan?" he asked out of the blue.

Wow. I completely forgot about Dylan. He told me to get over Fang and tried to kiss me and I went off on him. I beat him like he stole something. He did, he stole the love of my life. But I found him and could never stay mad at him after that explanation. "I kinda went off on him." I answered. He didn't even ask what for. I'm sure he didn't care, just making sure he wasn't still here.

My mom and Ella walked in and both said hi to me without even noticing Fang. He put a finger over his mouth and sat very still waiting for his skill to kick in. Apparently if you know he's there you can still see him, but if you don't you have no clue. My mom sat down right beside him and Ella sat down on top of him. "Um Ella, I'm afraid I'm taken." he said. Ella jumped and looked at where she sat. Fang appeared laughing maniacally. "Fang!" she said happily, then, "FANG!" more mad that time. Then she hugged and slapped him. Then my mom, who was still laughing at Fang's little prank, gave him a hug.

We caught them up on today's little incident. They went to bed. My mom suggested we did too but I rejected it, wanting to spend more time with Fang. We watched television for a little while then he said "I never wanted to leave you, and I never will again. But if someone comes after you, I will have to let them take me." I nodded understanding.

Then I leaned close to him and whispered, "Then let's get everything we want to do done before that happens." He looked at me in a way that asked me "are you sure we're ready for this?" I nodded and we went upstairs to the room that mom arranged for Fang and I to be together in. He locked the door. We got on the bed. We kissed lightly then more hungrily, and the night kind of blended together with my moans and the occasional moan from Fang. It was the best day of my life completed. (and no I'm not a perverted person who just looks to get some.)

**So what'd you think. Had to change the rating to T so i could put in the last chapter. REMEMBER TO REVIEW**


	6. Aquardness, Secrets, and GUNS?

**Hey guys, here's the fifth chapter. Hope you like it. Read and Review. **

"Hey, Max," my mom called.

"What," I said quickly and nervously. I had gotten nervous around my mom since last night. I mean, yeah, he didn't, ahem, leave his Twinkie in the microwave when it gushed. Plus, he had the wrapper on, but still I was kind of embarrassed to talk about it with my mom.

"Could you and Fang go to the store for some eggs and stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah, whatever you want. No problem. I mean you're my mom and you're letting us stay with you and I should at least get the groceries every once in a while so…"

"Uhhh, Max. You're turning into Nudge."

"You're right I'm just gonna go get Fang up and get going." That's me. I could lie to scientist, the FBI, even the president. But not telling my mom about my first time? TOTALLY KILLING ME. I'll have to tell her eventually. I'll tell her when we get back from the store.

I went into me and Fangs room and yelled at him to get up. He seemed to be sore from last night. I wouldn't blame him. He was amazi… NO. I can't risk Angel reading my thoughts. But he was. Fang was quiet walking down the hall. But of course right when we got into the kitchen he was awake and started talking about last night. Of course my mom was in the room.

"YOU DID WHAT!" That's when Fang noticed her. There went telling her after the store. He kinda stuttered then ran down the hall. My mom chased after him yelling, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"What's going on?" asked Angel. CRAP! DON'T THINK DON'T THINK. The rest of the Flock was in there and Fang came running back down the hallway, my mom behind him with… OH MY GOSH!

"MOM, MOM. Put the gun down."

"MOVE SO I CAN KILL HIM."

"SHE'S GOT A GUN?" Iggy asked, then started cracking up laughing. My mom eventually calmed down and put down the gun. This time, I'M hiding the gun.

"Uhhh, you guys, can you leave. We need to talk in private. Everyone but me, my mom, and Fang left. "Mom this was my idea, it's not Fang's fault. In fact he asked me like ten times before if I was okay with it."

She sighed. "Did you use protection?"

"Yes, and he didn't gush inside." Fang giggled at my choice of words.

She sighed again. "Okay. At least you were safe."

"Now me and Fang are gonna go to the store and get some eggs and stuff."

Once we were out the door I scolded Fang.

"NICE TIMING, IDIOT."

"Hey, I'm the one who almost got shot."

"You're lucky you're handsome."

Once we got back the Flock met us at the door.

"What's up?" Fang asked.

"WE'RE HUNGRY!" they all chorused. We unpacked the food we bought and my mom and Iggy started cooking.

Iggy was starting to act kinda weird.

After we ate breakfast I tried to talk to him.

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME !" But I knew better. Probably some guy thing.

I saw Fang down the hallway and asked him to talk to Iggy. They were in there for 5 minutes so I knew he was telling Fang something. Fang walked out of Iggy and the Gasman's bedroom. "So what's up?" I asked him.

"Iggy and Ella."

"They're going out!" I asked, excited.

"Um… you could say that." I looked at him confused. "Let's just say we followed in Iggy and Ella's footsteps last night without knowing." I stood there, mouth wide open. He did it with my SISTER! I am going to get him.

**Remember to tell me what you thought. Whether good or bad. I LOVE REVIEWS.**


	7. Not again

**Seventh Chapter. I made a poll asking how good you thought my story was. Check it out. Remember to Review!**

"MAX!" I heard a voice say. I could barely hear it over growls and a strangely familiar buzz outside. I heard alarm in the voice. I went into the living room and saw 5 pairs of Flock eyes staring at me, worry in all of them.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look outside." I looked and saw the nightmare I'd had many times before. I saw and army of not just Erasers, not just Flyboys, not just M-geeks, but an army of all three.

"Get in the hallway, somewhere near the middle of the house. It'll protect you from the bullets." _I hope. _I can't believe how shocked I was. I'd faced these guys millions of times. Maybe because it was an army of all of them. Or maybe I had gotten used to the calm life. Somehow I didn't think that was it. I was terrified but I didn't really know why. Something in the back of my mind was telling me this was not going to be easy.

I looked out the window again. There weren't that many. Probably ten of each experiment gone wrong. So why was I so afraid? I came back to reality and realized there were gunshots in the background of screaming. I went in the hallway with the rest of my flock. I scooted over beside Fang.

"Max, whatever happens I want you to know that I love you." Fang said. Wow. Fang had never said that before. _And what a timing to say it for the first time._

"I love you too Fang"

"HELLO? Enough with the mushy emotion, we've got an army of robots and genetic freaks outside." Gazzy said, snapping me back to the rest of the world.

"Gazzy, Iggy, please tell me you _were _working on a new experiment. Wow, never thought I'd say that before.

They looked at each other. "Time to spill," Iggy said, "Yes."

"WELL SET IT OFF!" They both ran into their room and brought out something that looked like, I smiled, it_ looked faintly like a freak with wings,_ I thought. Perfect.

"Fang, open the back window and throw that sucker as hard as you can." I demanded. He looked at me questioningly for a second then nodded and ran away. A few minutes later he came back and mouthed "It's flyin'." Then the growling and buzzing stopped. I looked out side. Nothing there.

"Quick guys, get out of the house before they come back." Then I remembered something. "Where's mom?" Silence I ran into my mom's room and grabbed her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"No time. Fang, grab Ella." He did and in a matter of seconds we were high in the sky.

"Where are we going." Angel asked

"Anywhere but there, for now. In maybe an hour or two we're gonna go back and see if we're still surrounded.

When the time came up we flew back and saw Flyboys, Erasers and M-Geeks chasing us. I got into fighting stance when they all yelled in unison, "Give us what we want." I flew toward them, ready to attack. Then I saw Fang right beside me. This made me feel confident until I noticed he wasn't in a fighting stance. I flew over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Max, they want me."

"No, please, don't" I said feeling tears in my eyes.

"Max, I told you if they came after us, I would have to leave again."

"But…" But he was already flying towards them. I didn't stop him. I knew what they wanted, and it was him.

"I love you, Max." He yelled.

"I love you too, Fang." I yelled back at him.

**I know, I know Fang's gone. But I wouldn't put him as a main character if you couldn't see his perspective of the story. Remember the poll and remember to Review.**


	8. LOTS OF SURPRISES

**Hey Guys, Remember the poll and to Review. Fang's perspective. Max's perspective next chapter.**

"So you're telling me that this one just _came._ There was _no_ fight? Well I certainly won't question his motive. Bring him out so we can run some tests."

Fang saw large feet walking towards his cage. Strangely enough when the man saw me for the first time, he had a very surprised look on his face. Then he kept saying that they thought I was dead. Well he didn't really care as long as I _was _alive. I thought they came here _to _kill me. _Great,_ he thought, _that means I can just break out. _But he wasn't going to believe the hype yet. He was gonna let them run some tests, try to figure out about this whole him _dying _thing. He hoped Angel was wrong about that so that he could see Max again.

He was taken to a room where they had a treadmill. They tested how fast he could run, which they were amazed at. They probably didn't expect me to develop much. If they were surprised by that they should look at Gazzy's eating habits. Well not so much what goes into him but the _fumes _that come out. Next he went outside where they saw how accurate I could fly. They were surprised when I didn't try to escape. They probably had an invisible electrical fence around there anyway.

Then the pain came. They stabbed him to see how much blood came out. I mean what could they _possibly _learn anything from that? Then they made him eat some kind of dye so they could see how food circulates through my system. And by that I mean checking for rainbow colored crap every time I took a dump. I sure missed Max. There was no telling what she was doing right now. She really hasn't had a mission lately. Maybe she's looking for one to take her mind off me. I wish I had something to take my mind off of her. It took everything I had to leave her the first time. It took even more to leave her again.

Back to the School channel, all crazy, all the time. Next they put me in a room with an Eraser, which I proceeded to beat the crap out of. They were surprised how strong I'd gotten while I was surprised they still made Erasers. I didn't expect Erasers to ever actually be made again. I thought they killed them all because they were too aggressive. Then they put in a Flyboy. Apparently they didn't know that I knew their fatal flaw, the base of their spine. They were only surprised by the fact I knew that. Then they put an M-Geek in there. I'll admit, I had a little bit more trouble with him, but I still beat its butt rather quickly. I mean Angel probably could've beaten them up, eventually.

For some reason, I wasn't feeling any physical pain. Maybe because of the emotional pain I had been keeping inside of me. I started crying, man Max was turning my life into a sob-story. When the white-coats saw me they started looking for wounds. They gave me a break and sent me in a room that didn't look anything like what the school would have. It was still white, but it had a microwave and a couch and stuff like… from home. A white-coat came in and it took all I had not to punch him in the face. Especially since this one was Jeb. He knows how much Max hates the school and he's _still _working there? He looked surprised.

"Fang? How'd they get a hold of you?"

"'Cause I know about the whole 'I will be the first to die' thing so I was trying to protect Max."

He looked at me even more questioningly than before. "Uh, who told you that you'd be the first to die?"

"Angel."

He put his head in his hand and then looked back at me. "Fang, Angel want Dylan and Max to get together." _WHAT!_ "She thinks that the flock needs someone more loving and caring to be second in command."

"You mean Angel set this up because I don't show my _emotion?_"

"And actually I'd like you better as the second in command. That one day when I brought Dylan over, I thought that Max would give him a less than warm welcome. And I was the voice when it said Dylan was Max's perfect other. I thought that would make her mad enough to take his pretty face right off. Eventually she did, last week when he tried to get her with him. I took him in at the school to do tests and maybe even make a second Flock."

"Jeb, I'd never thought I'd say this but I LOVE YOU. Now forget about that before I make you forget by hand. Now I'm breakin out of this joint." I walked down the hall and a white coat saw me. He tried to catch me but I punched him in the face. Then I saw a cage where I saw an all too familiar supermodel face. And yes, I meant Dylan. I unlatched his cage and he gave me a questioning look.

"I'm feeling generous today." I said and then saw a white coat with a tranquilizer. I tried to run out as fast as I could. Dylan made it to the door before I did. He opened the door and just as I was about to go through too he slammed it shut. I pushed on it but Dylan was holding it from the other side.

"By the way," he said, "Max is going to be mine, whether she wants it or not." That's when the white-coat shot me. Everything blurred until finally I was dreaming. I was dreaming I was with Max and the rest of the Flock. Dylan wasn't yelling at anyone and everyone was calm and having a good time. If only it would have lasted.

**Remember the poll and review. The poll is on my profile here. .net/u/2460868/**


	9. Abuse, Sadness, and Then the Reverse

**9th Chapter. 2 or 3 more chapters til the end of the story. Review please**

"It's okay, Max," Gazzy said, losing his patience with me, constantly whimpering. I'd been crying ever since Fang left a week ago. I just couldn't comprehend that just two days after he came back, he's gone again.

"I know, Gaz," I said, my voice thick from crying. "It's just that Fang got taken by the School. Remember how you felt when they took Angel. And it's worse for him because there's almost no doubt that he'd dead by..." just then the doorbell rang.

Then I heard Angel scream, "Dylan! You're back!" _Oh joy, _I thought, _just what I need right now, the person who hates Fang the most._

"Hey kiddo, where's Max?" _Oh come on._

"Here, I'll show you."

A minute later he was in the room with Angel, a wide grin on both of their faces.

"Hey Gazzy, Angel, could you guys leave so Max and I can talk?" he asked.

"Sure" they both said.

"Dylan, I don't mean to be rude but I'm not in the mood to talk right now." I told him.

"Well what's wrong?" he said in a strange tone. I couldn't quite put my finger on which one though.

"Well, Fang came back nine days ago and the Flock and I were all happy and then last week Erasers and Flyboys and M-geeks came to the house and Fang went with him because he knew they were there to kill him 'cause of the whole "Fang will be the first to die" thing Angel was talking about."

I took a breath after the longest sentence I think I've ever heard even Nudge say.

"Oh, that stinks. Well maybe I could cheer you up." he said as he leaned over to try and kiss me. I pushed him away and slapped him.

"Get back you jerk!" I said. Then he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall.

"I'm your perfect other half and you're going to have to deal with it!" he screamed. Iggy ran in.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Dylan slammed me against the wall!"

"Oh you asked for it!" Iggy ran at him and kicked him in the head. And let me tell you it was a pretty solid kick.

Dylan let go of me and lunged at Iggy. Iggy grabbed my alarm clock and threw it. It hit Dylan square in the face. Iggy's precision surprises even me sometimes and I've lived with him my whole life. Dylan's face was red with both blood and anger. He lunged at Iggy again and this time Iggy had nothing to grab. They both went to the floor, Dylan on top. He punched Iggy in the face. Then Gazzy came in the room and tried to push Dylan off of Iggy. But it was too late, Iggy was already knocked out cold on the floor. He lunged at Gazzy and I jumped on top of him. I managed to stop him from reaching Gazzy, but my light bird bones were easy for him to shrug off of his back. Nudge and Angel then came in and layed on him with Gazzy just trying to weigh him down enough. But he shrugged them off almost as easily as he shrugged me. Dylan was on a bloodlust. "Dylan I didn't want you to go this far!" said Angel. I gave her a questioning look as Dylan said, "Shut up! I want Max and none of you can stop me." Gazzy lunged at him, refusing to give up the fight. Dylan caught his face with his rock-hard fist. Gazzy lay down on the floor, knocked out with Iggy.

"Angel, Nudge, go get some help." They flew out the window. "Dylan, what is wrong with you."

He seemed to instantly calm down. "I don't know the school caught me and ever since I.." He ended their, enraging as fast as he calmed down. He threw me against the wall again. He started kissing me. I heard something in the background but it didn't matter right now, I was officially having the worst day of my life, possibly my last. He tried to put his hand up my shirt, when an arm came from behind him and threw him to the ground. I tried to identify the face but he flew himself on top of Dylan before I could see it, but that sure was a familiar hairstyle. Fang had pinned Dylan's arms down with his knees. He punched him hard, once, twice, three times.

Then I said "The School did this to him, try not to hurt him too much."

He nodded. "Dylan, it's me, Fang. I need you to try to calm down. Ok?"

He did. "Wha, what's going on? Why is Fang... Argh!"

He became enraged yet again, trying to fling Fang off.

"There's no getting through to him." said Fang. Dylan managed to fling Fang off of him. He lunged at him but Fang had that same rage he had with Ari before he came to our side. He jumped out of the way, landed on Dylan's back, and put his arm around his neck. He pulled Dylan's head quick enough to snap his neck. He got off of Dylan, just staring at Dylan's lifeless body. As usual he had no emotion of his face, but I could tell by his more-than-regular-silence quietness, that he felt bad.

"You had to do it, I told him."

He nodded, still just staring at the body.

After what felt like an eternity he turned over to me and kissed me.

"Great news," he said, "I won't be dying anytime soon."

"That's great news alright." I hugged him tight, never wanting to let him go, and knowing I wouldn't have to for quite a while.

**So what'd you think? Review please. Sorry for the Dyland lovers, just thought it was an interesting idea.**


	10. Wouldn't want it any other way

**Last Chapter here. I'll probably make a sequel to the story farther along the road.**

"Are you ready, Max?" asked Jeb.

"Yeah, I guess." What was I ready for you ask? Something that I had never thought would happen to me. Something I could hardly believe was even happening. Something that was making more nervous than anything else I have ever faced. Marriage.

Yes, I was getting married. And if you ask who I'm getting married to, I'm going to donate your brain to charity because someone else can use it way better than you can. I was getting married to Fang, at my mom's house. Since I didn't really have an ID I couldn't get legally married. Of course not many people here. Actually there was only six _actual_ people here, six genetic freaks, and two dogs. I know what you're thinking. _But there is only three humans in your family. _Just for humor I invited both of the red headed wonders, and Fang invited Sam.

And I know what else your thinking. _When'd he propose? Wasn't it the most romantic time of your life._ And actually, it wasn't the most romantic time of my life. It was at Dylan's funeral. Fang is a wonderful person but when it comes to mushy romance stuff, he might as well be Iggy trying to find his way out of a maze. Or worse, me trying to cook.

"Ok, let's go then." Jeb walked me down the aisle to my waiting avian-american groom. And yet another thing you're probably thinking, _who's the priest? _Well, it is none other than Total. He returned from his rather long honeymoon with Akila just in time for the wedding. I got to Fang and turned. Then I felt my eyes start to well up with tears. I looked into the audience and saw my family (minus the redhead wonders and Sam) and saw that, for once, we were all together, not fighting, no trouble. Jeb was sitting happily beside my mother. The Flock happily looking up at me ( well, not so much Iggy but I could tell he was listening intently) with great happiness.

Fang turned my head to look in his dark, expressionless eyes. "It's okay." I reassured him.

"Okay let's get started," said Total. We did all the vows and stuff and we kissed. Then came the after-party. Iggy made a nice cake. At the top we put the little wooden doll things Angel made. She explained her whole getting Dylan with me thing but now that Dylan's dead she remembers just how good Fang is. I kept staring at the little ring around my finger. I know that Nudge helped Fang pick it out, but still I love that this is my wedding ring from Fang. After the party, Sam and the red-headed wonders went home. We all went on the roof to watch Gazzy light off some home-made fireworks. The whole Flock was part of the wedding I then realized. If you took a picture of us right then, it would be the best moment of my fifteen years. I have a part human, part avian human, part dog family. And I wouldn't want it any other way. And I can guarantee you that none of them would either.

**I had fun making this story and, like I said before, will probably make a sequel.**


End file.
